


(not so) easy

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 Raising Hell, First Meetings, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “More like medium rare,” the warlock counters and Alec identifies him as Magnus Bane, the very same warlock they met with hours earlier, who snatched away the necklace and disappeared through a portal.[Alec's thoughts during their first encounter in Magnus's loft in 1x04.]





	(not so) easy

**Author's Note:**

> Alec's thoughts during [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d1jnbQULw8). Dialogue was taken from the show.
> 
> (Inofficial title: 'Malec's second first meating ahaha get it cuz they meet but Magnus makes a meat pun.'  
> I'm trash. I know.)

Alec releases the arrow from the bowstring, knowing it will hit its intended target perfectly. The Circle member falls to his knees with a pained grunt, the sound filling Alec with the familiar satisfaction of an accurate shot. The warlock seizes the opportunity to finish him off with a magic blast.

“Well done,” Alec says, almost reflexively, used to giving feedback to Izzy and Jace when they are out on a mission fighting demons together. He routinely looks around checking for other attackers.

“More like medium rare,” the warlock counters and Alec identifies him as Magnus Bane, the very same warlock they met with hours earlier who snatched away the necklace and disappeared through a portal. Magnus turns around and Alec sees him pause for a moment as if in realization, though what realization Alec has no idea.

Magnus catches himself and _strolls_ up to him (really, there is no other word for it, the smoothness of his movements and the swagger of his hips  belying the fact that he was in a deadly fight only seconds ago) and Alec notices with a feeling close to horror that a wide smile is spreading across his own lips.

What.

“I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced.” Magnus comes to a halt in front of him, the raise of his brows making his eyeshadow stand out.

This is terrible. Alec feels like the tightly knit control he had over his body for he past two decades is slipping. This makes no sense. Why now? Magnus has hardly said anything impressive. And he can't be overwhelmed by his appearance, because Alec already knew what he looks like. He saw photographs at the Institute while preparing for the mission and he saw him in person just earlier today.

“Alec,” he answers, mouth still stretched too wide and suddenly he knows what's happening to him. He's seen it often enough, has seen his sister turn on the charm on some poor guy, has seen her flutter her lashes, clinking her jewelery, twirling a strand of her hair, and turning her victim into a stumbling, blushing fool. Alec has bore witness to this display more times than he cares to remember, rolling his eyes and scoffing at somebody losing their mind over a seductive smile and a sultry glance, especially because Izzy has tried similar tricks on him again and again to get her will, always to no avail.

Apparently it does make a difference if the person making eyes at you is your little sister or a bea- someone else.

But Magnus isn't even _doing_ anything, he's just looking at him, a small close-mouthed smile on his lips, waiting patiently.

For Alec to say something.

He can do this.

“Oh, uh.” He _can_ do this, right? “We, uh,” he motions to the door in explanation, “should really,” his arm falls limply back to his side. Without permissi on. “You know, probably get,” Magnus is still staring, why is he staring, “you know.”

Magnus seemingly takes pity on him, because even though Alec's word vomit wasn't really enlightening, he says “Right.” Followed by the most elegant head roll Alec has ever seen. “We should,” his eyes crinkle a little, and even though the change is miniscule, it makes him all the more captivating, “join the party.”

Alec tries to answer coherently, but only a sound escapes him, a breathless little thing. It doesn't even qualify as a ‘Yeah.’

He kind of wants to facepalm, a last, desperate measure to hide, but all he does is keep gaping at Magnus, his damn mouth still open.

 _Retreat! Retreat!_ his mind screeches at him.

He somehow manages to break away from Magnus's warm gaze, turns around and flees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13560636) to read Magnus's thoughts during their real first meeting. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
